The return of the past
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: PNM, Edward nunca volvio, Bella está ciegamente atrapada en un violento matrimonio, ¿Que sucederá cuando conozca al nuevo pretendiente de su hija? Regalo para Gabriela-Lua O.S


Este es el regalo súper atrasado para mi twin, lo siento twin, debi subirlo el 8, pero al parecer la chica que me lo iba a betear se le olvido.

Me inspire en una canción de Maroon 5, pero no recuerdo el nombre, los personajes son de SM.

"El regreso del pasado"

"El corazón puede volverse pedazos, pero la vida y el mundo siguen andando"

-¿Cuál me queda mejor? ¿La gris o la azul? –Pregunto mi marido saliendo del baño, mire a través del espejo.

-La azul me gusta, te resalta, sabes que no me gustan las corbatas grises, por el tono de tu piel –le respondí sin dudar.

-Gracias querida –Respondió y salió de la habitación.

Termine de arreglarme y baje hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días Marie, ¿Mi hija ya ha bajado? –le pregunte a la dama de llaves.

-No señora McFly, pero su marido salió hace aproximadamente cinco minutos –respondió rápidamente- ¿Le sirvo el desayuno?

-No, comeré algo en la calle.

-¡Mama! ¡Estoy lista! –Escuche el grito de mi hija.

-Ya estoy abajo Elizabeth –Respondí con calma, saliendo de la cocina. Ella al verme, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, su rubia cabellera estaba amarrada en un moño japonés y sus ojos grises delineados de negro. Simplemente era idéntica a su padre. -¿Nos vamos? –interrumpió mis pensamientos y yo asentí.

-Ya quiero mi propio auto –se quejo mientras que nos subíamos a mi camioneta, una trailblazer 2012 –Es humillante que tu madre te lleve al instituto.

-Tienes que aprobar tu licencia de conducir Lizzie, tu muy bien sabes que tu padre ya tenia cerrado el trato para comprarte tu coche, solo que tu no has logrado aprobar el examen, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya? ¿Cuatro veces?

-Han sido tres –Me interrumpió- Ese hombre me odia, por eso no apruebo.

-Si tu lo dices –Sonreí.

-Recuerda que hoy llevare a un compañero a almorzar.

-¿Solo es un compañero? –le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Si, me gusta, no te lo voy a negar, pero no me siento lo merecedora de él, es tan sexy, ¡Es un moja bragas!

-¡Elizabeth! –Le regañe- Esos no son comentarios de una señorita, aparte tu eres hermosa, cualquier chico...

-¿Qué tienes en la nariz? –Me interrumpió- ¿Te volvió a pegar? – gruño

-No sé de que estas hablando, tu padre no me golpea desde hace años.

-No me mientas mama, sabes que puedes divorciarte, el que pega no ama, podemos mudarnos y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él.

-¡Ya basta! –Le interrumpí- Ya llegamos, ten un buen día cielo –Ella bufo y con un portazo se bajo de la camioneta.

La mañana paso rápidamente, el sol de Alaska se encontraba cubierto de nubes; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba de nuevo en mi casa, a un lado de las escaleras se encontraba aparcado el mercedes de Nathan, mi marido.

-Estabas con tu amante, ¿Cierto?

-Pase todo el día en el supermercado-me defendí.

-No te creo –Grito furioso acercándose a mí.

-Puedes preguntarle a Stayce Marshall, no tengo nada que esconder –Le conteste pasando por su lado.

-¡Mentira! –Grito jalando de mi brazo y lo último que sentí fue su puño en mi cachete. -¡Eres una maldita perra! ¡Infiel!

-¡Yo no te engaño!- Le grite, el comenzó a patearme- ¡Y aunque lo hiciera, no tienes nada de que reclamar! ¡Te acuestas con Margareth Boccaletti!

-¡Ese no es tu problema! –Grito y luego de una ultima patada en mis costillas, salió hacia la piscina.

-Señora McFly –me llamo una tímida voz desde el final del salón, levante la vista y me encontré con Marie- ¿Necesita ayuda?

-¡Largo! –le gruñí; Me levante con esfuerzo y subí las escaleras, al llegar a mi habitación mire la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las 2:45, mi hija debe de llegar en quince minutos. Maquille la zona de mi rostro en donde había recibido el golpe y con un pantalón y una camisa de cuello alto escondería cualquier moretón provocado por sus patadas.

Cuando estuve lista, baje hacia el salón, observe como Marie acomodaba la cena y a mi Marido leyendo el periódico en su habitual puesto de la mesa; En silencio me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué hay cuatro platos? –pregunto, sin despegar los ojos del periódico, luego de unos minutos.

-Te lo comente anoche, Elizabeth traerá a un compañero de clases a comer.

-¿Solo compañero? –Cuestiono.

-Solo son amigos –le defendí.

-Eso espero –gruño. Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-¡Un momento! –Grito Marie, corriendo hacia la puerta. Cogí mi Smartphone y comencé a responder el mensaje de Josep, mi jefe.

-Buenos días señorita, joven- sentí como mi marido se levantaba de la silla.

-Un placer, Yo soy el padre de Elizabeth –dijo mi marido en tono prepotente. –Y ella, es mi esposa, Isabella.

-El placer es todo mio, señores McFly –Escuche la voz aterciopelada del amigo de mi hija- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- levante rápidamente la vista, y ahí estaba el, luego de veintitrés años, el vampiro que había robado mi corazón y lo había roto en pedazos.

-Edward…-Susurre, y el sonrió en mi dirección.

-Tomen asiento –les ordeno mi marido- Marie servirá el almuerzo en breve.

La cena paso entre una conversación de la cual fui excluida completamente, yo solo me dedicaba a comer y a mirarlo a él.

-¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?, si no es mucha molestia mi pregunta –sonrió Edward.

-Para nada Edward –le contesto Nathan- Cuéntale tú, cariño- Me pidió.

-Fue luego de que deje forks, la tía de Elizabeth fue la primera persona que conocí al llegar a Alaska, tomo poco tiempo para que conociera al molesto estudiante de Derecho –Sonreí al recordar cuando por fin volví a sentir que era amada. Nathan tomo mi mano.

-Elizabeth me comento que eras nuevo, ¿de donde vienes? –le pregunte.

-Chicago –Sonrió- Pero yo también viví un tiempo en forks, cuando era un niño.

-Si, te reconozco, eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen, yo te cuidaba cuando tus padres salían –mentí rápidamente.

-El mundo es muy chico ¿No?

-Demasiado.

Tan pronto acabe de comer, me disculpe y abandone la habitación.

-Maldito vampiro ¡Maldito! -gruñí mientras que me tiraba a la cama.- te odio Edward Cullen ¡Te odio! –le gruñí a la nada, sabiendo que el me oiría.

-No es cierto me amas –debatió una voz detrás de mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le chille

-Se supone que estoy en el baño, no grites, que te pueden oír –me sonrió, me levante de la cama y corrí hasta el.

-¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué estas aquí?! –le grite empujándolo.

-Por esto –Sus labios atacaron a los míos y… juro que trate de alejarlo, no por mi Nathan, ni por mí, sino por Elizabeth. Pero… no pude. Lo empuje a la cama y me monte sobre el, volví a besarlo con ferocidad y él nos volteo, quedando él sobre mi.

-Te amo Bella –susurro en mi oído.

-¿Mama?

Se que no es muy bueno, pero si no les gusto solo no comenten y piérdanse de aquí _

Feliz Twinsario atrasado Gabriela-lua


End file.
